idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 1
No Previous Issue ←—→ Next Issue "Fallout, Part 1" is the first issue of IDW Publishing's Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. Solicitation SONIC'S RACING INTO A NEW ADVENTURE! After defeating the evil Dr. Eggman's latest plot, Sonic is racing around the world to shut down the robotic Badnik forces that are still attacking villages. But it's a big job for one hedgehog-even Sonic! Fortunately, he'll have some help from his best friend: Tails!https://www.newsarama.com/38304-idw-publishing-april-2018-solicitations.html Summary Sonic the Hedgehog had been battling Dr. Eggman for a long time with past known battles including Dr. Eggman piloting his Egg Viper, Egg Emperor, Egg Dragoon, and Death Egg Robot. After Sonic managed to defeat Eggman in their last battle; however, the doctor disappeared. Unfortunately, his robot forces remained, and so Sonic traveled the world to help stop the various robot uprisings. Sonic came across a town that was under attack from various Badniks. He came across civilians in need, one of which attempted to fend off the attacking Badniks to save a group of civilians, but was easily knocked down by an Egg Pawn despite wielding a Wispon. Sonic appeared just in time to save the brave young man and comment that he knew someone who put a Wispon to good use, which was a nod to one of the Resistance members during Eggman's previous attack. Sonic then ran by the town's militia and told them of the man he just saved and that he needed their aid. Sonic then came across some civilians trying to escape from some Moto Bugs, and he defeated them with ease. Sonic then started to have a little bit of trouble against some Egg Hammers, but Tails appeared and saved him just in time. The two teamed up and took down all of the robots with a mix of attacks, which included the Spin Dash and Rolling Combo. After Sonic and Tails started overcoming the horde of robots, the robots attempted to escape the town, so while Sonic took care of the remaining Egg Hammer, Tails closed one of the town's gates just in time to prevent the robots from leaving, which caused them to crash into the gate and get destroyed. Afterwards, Tails noted that the attack seemed coordinated, which was unlike previous Badnik attacks from other areas. When Sonic suggested it might be Dr. Eggman, Tails did not believe so, as Eggman was known for making sure they knew he had returned before attacking. Sonic decided to continue doing what he had been doing, but Tails expressed his worry over the thought of Sonic losing again, to which the blue hedgehog promised to be more careful. He also suggested that Tails follow him just like old times. Initially, Tails wanted to, but then he decided it was more important to help the town that they had just saved rebuild and recover. Sonic commented on Tails' decision by calling him a class act and stating that they would bash robots again some other time, to which Tails agreed. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a Flapper watched Sonic travel away from the town, which had someone watching the visual feedback and planning their next moves. The unknown mastermind planned to lead Sonic towards Amy Rose. Key Events *Dr. Eggman is revealed to have gone missing after his and Sonic’s last encounter in Sonic Forces, but his robots are still active. *Sonic and Tails work together to defend a local village from a group of Badniks. *Tails deduces that someone is using Eggman's robots for their own purposes. *While Tails stays behind to help the local villagers fix their town, Sonic runs off to face more Badnik groups. *At one of Eggman's bases, a mysterious figure plans to deploy another Badnik horde on another neighboring town, in hopes of crushing both Sonic and Amy Rose. Quotes *'Sonic': (after retreating into into a manhole) ““Hedgehog.” Noun. A burrowing animal.” Variant Cover Gallery Retail Incentive Covers File:IDW_Sonic_1_Img_CvrB.jpg| Retail Incentive A File:Sonic 1 RI-B.jpg| Retail Incentive B File:IDW Sonic Issue 1 RI3.JPG| Retail Incentive C Retailer Exclusive Covers File:Sonic 1 RE Cover.jpg| Retailer Exclusive - Diamond Retailer Summit File:Sonic 1 RE GS.jpg| Retailer Exclusive - GameStop - "Crash Course" File:Sonic 1 RE More Fun Games.jpg| Retailer Exclusive - More Fun Comics and Games - "More Fun Games" File:Sonic 1 CGC.jpg| Retailer Exclusive - Dynamic Forces - High Grade Collector’s Cover Convention Exclusive Covers File:Sonic 1 WonderCon Variant.jpg| Convention Exclusive - WonderCon File:Sonic 1 C2E2.jpg| Convention Exclusive - Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo (C2E2) File:Sonic 1 Superstar.jpg| Convention Exclusive - Tidewater Comic Con - "Superstar Variant" Other Variant Covers File:Sonic 1 Second Printing.jpg| Second Printing File:No Image.png| Sonic #1-4 Box Set - Sketch Variant Background Information *Cover A is the first in a series of four connecting covers by artist Tyson Hesse. *The issue was first released (with an exclusive variant cover) via Wondercon 2018 on March 23, twelve days before the official release. *Concept art for Rafa Knight's variant cover was done by Aaron Hammerstrom.Aaron Hammerstrom on twitter **Rafa was not paid for making the cover, even after requesting that Aaron be credited as well. *Upon first being revealed online, despite officially being Cover B, Tracy Yardley's cover was mistakenly labeled as Cover A in the top left corner of the cover. This was later corrected upon release. *On Edwin Huang’s cover, Sonic’s pose bears a striking resemblance to his pose on the main cover of Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog #272, which was also drawn by Huang. *The Retailer Exclusive variant from More Fun and Games was first revealed to be known simply as More Fun Games. It is currently unknown if this shortened name is the name of the variant cover itself, an error, or a shortening of the name of the store. *The Retailer Exclusive variant from GameStop is not sold on its own, but instead included with versions of the Sonic The Hedgehog: Crash Course Board Game sold at GameStop. *This issue currently has the most alternate covers, with 14 covers overall. References Category:Comics Category:Real World Perspective Category:April releases Category:2018 releases